Shapeshifting
The power in which one can transform to alter his or her body to match that of another person, animal, or object. Also called Morphing, Changeling, or Transforming. The more narrow power called Animal Morphing allows shapeshifting only into animals. Capability The user’s DNA structure instantaneously rearrange to the person of choice. The act of shapeshifting is sometimes painful and requires at least a few seconds to complete. Usages Limits When the user is rendered unconscious, they revert back to their original form. Variations Some may only possess the power of: Doppelganger *A very limited power in which the user can physically copy someone that is in his eyesight and that person voice, without gaining that person powers or anything similar. The transformation is only temporary while the user can see the one who he wants to copy. Trained users of this ability can transform into someone simple by thinking in that person, thought in this case the transformation may be hard to maintain, and with some failures. The user also can only transform into a someone that shares a similar body structure, thus a human with this ability can only turn into humanoid creatures. Malleability See main article: Appearance Modification *An advanced form of shapeshifting that offers complete control of one's entire body density to morph in a liquid-like fashion through amorphous, abstract forms while retaining enough tension to prevent oneself from dissolving. Elasticity See main article: Elasticity *Similar to Malleability in which a person's body operates akin to a rubberband, their bodies can stretch to varying, but quite lengthy distances. Invulnerability to electricity maybe granted as a side effect. Transitional Omni-Morph Husking *The ability to shed the outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. While they can sometimes acquire new forms, they are able to shift into anything that does not exceed their body mass. Any extra mass left when they shift into a smaller form such as an insect or a bird is shunted into an unknown extra-dimensional space, and will return to them when they resume their human form, although they most commonly takes on a human-like form in a new material, and many much prefer to do that. They can become any solid that they have studied and can imitate adamantium, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, brick, even glass. They have the capability to blend in with surroundings, but in order to do so, they would have to study the texture that they seek to mimic first. They are able to shift into liquid substances, including complex acids capable of affecting organic steel. They also have the ability to change only part of their body (such as changing a hand into a bladed weapon). When they morph into a different layer, they often take on new physical abilities or qualities, such as increased weight, strength, or invulnerability. Higher-level users can husk away minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with them. They can hold a form for about an hour before they need to revert back to their original form. They can morph repeatedly, are not required to stay in any one form, yet too many transformations can become very painful. In great stress or trauma, lower-level users can shed without control, revealing patchwork forms. When they ‘husk’, they often shed any clothing as well. This has the unintended side effect of leaving them nude when they return to their normal form. Transformation *The ability to transform an object/person into almost everything. Inorganic *The ability to morph from human to inorganic substance while retaining properties of an organic compound. **EX: one transforing into living iron, like Ferro Lad. In recent times, cybernetics has been included in this situation. See Bionic Physiology and Elemental Mimicry Human Morphing *The ability to morph into any human. **EX: Yourself to Mariah Carey or Lil Wayne. Animal Morphing *The ability to morph from human to animal in seconds. **EX: Yourself to Bear to Wolf. See Animal Mimicry Alien Morphing *The ability to change into any alien. **EX: Yourself to Diamondhead to Heatblast. Paraphernalia Vestiments May be able to change clothing to assimilate with personal appearance.Like the alien symbiote in marvel's spider-man. Personality Any practitioner able to perform Shapeshifting willingly, without the strain of various restrictions, is capable of taking on many forms for their own personal gain and advantage. As such, these characters are easily swayed into practicing trickster behavior. Known Users Comics *Mystique (Marvel) *Morph (Marvel) *Mercury (Marvel) *Rubbermaid (Marvel) *Spanner (Marvel) *Mr. Fantastic (Marvel) *Skrull race (Marvel **Super Skrull (Marvel) *Apocalypse (Marvel) *Gorgeous George (Marvel) *Mr. Sinister (Marvel) *Beast Boy/Changling (DC Comics) *Martian Manhunter (DC) *Plastic Man (DC) *Hydro Man (Marvel) *Madame Rouge (DC) *Gemini (DC) *Inque (DC) *Meggan (Marvel) *Catilin Fairchild (Image Comics) *Sandman (Marvel) *Wolfsbane (Marvel) *Aspen Matthews (Fathom) *Erin (Nightschool) *carnage(marvel) *venom(marvel) Novels *Daniel X *Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter) *Saint Dane (Pendragon) *Animorphs **Animorphs team **Visser Three **Visser One **Andalite ***Axl *Clay mane (Mane-online) *Setr (Wizard Knight) *Gylf (Wizard Knight) Games *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Ditto (Pokemon) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Abyss (Marvel Vs. Capcom) *Seth (Street Fighter) *Twelve (Street Fighter) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jenova (Final Fantasy) *ExDeath (Final Fantasy) *Eddie (Guilty Gear) *Dizzy (Guilty Gear) *Arakune (Blazblue) *Deoxys (Pokemon) *Link (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Vaati (Legend of Zelda) *Dark Matter (Kirby series) *Kirby (Kirby series) *Jedah (Darkstalkers) *Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Axl (Mega Man X) *General Redips (Mega Man X) *Sigma (Mega Man X) *Master Albert (Mega Man ZX) *Grey and Ashe (Mega Man ZX) *Arturo Plateado (Bleach series) *Giratina (Pokemon) only if it is holding a specific item or in its own dimension *Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) *Nue Houjuu (Touhou project) *Alucard (Castlevania) TV Shows *Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Casey (Phantom Investigators) *Pretender (Transformers) *Macao Conbolt (Fairy Tail) *Mirajane (Fairy Tail) *Lisanna (Fairy Tail) *Elfman (Fairy Tail) *Sam Merriott (True Blood) *Tommy Micken (True Blood) *Melinda Micken (True Blood) *Daphanne (True Blood) *Luna (True Blood) *Ivan Hernandez (Dream Team) (Lycan) *Inque (DCAU) *Terra (Cybersix) *Alex Mack (The Secret World of Alex Mack) *Mr. 2 Bon Clay (One Piece) *Jake The Dog (Adventure Time With Finn And Jake) *Sylar (Heroes) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *Benmummy (Ben 10) limited *Ben (Ben 10 via Omnitrix) *Odo (Star Trek) *Brian (My Parents Are Aliens) *Sophie (My Parents Are Aliens) Other *Khan (Paradox Saga) *most Head Archangels (Paradox Saga) *Cleopatra VII (Paradox Saga) *Grace (El Goonish Shive) *Elliot (El Goonish Shive) *Ellen (El Goonish Shive) Category:Personal Physical Powers